1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of appliances and, more particularly, to a universal power cord connection assembly for use in an appliance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In many cases, electrical products have to be designed and produced to specifications dependent upon the particular international market being targeted. For instance, electrical products must often be specifically produced based on the fact that electrical outlets vary between different international areas. In addition, certain products must be produced under established safety regulations. For instance, major electrical appliances, such as refrigerators, ranges, dishwashers, washing machines, clothes dryers and the like, must meet certain established safety requirements. An example of such a safety regulation is the need for major appliance power cord connections to comply with IEC 335 safety requirements.
Based on the above, manufacturers of major electrical appliances must comply with established safety requirements while attempting to minimize certain variations in the production of appliances slated for sale in different geographical regions.